1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a commodity, specifically citrus fruits contained in a container, in a predetermined, substantially horizontal direction, which container includes a container floor and container walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a container is known in a connection with an apparatus for squeezing the juice out of fruits. A supply container is thereby located on top of the apparatus and is adapted for receipt of a large amount of citrus fruits which are to be supplied automatically to the juice producing apparatus until the container is completely empty. This known container is provided with stair like staggered floor sections from which the fruits are to roll towards an area ahead of the discharge opening and, furthermore, a lever arm is positioned additionally in this area which periodically pushes the fruits from below and is intended to keep the fruits moving in the area ahead of the discharge opening.
The effect of the measures taken in these known supply containers are, however, unsatisfactory because the citrus fruits located in the supply container in a pile over each other form quite easyly bridges and do not roll any further because they get clamped together, specifically when their rinds have been waxed, such that the juice producing apparatus does no longer receive fruits and an operator must manually correct the interruption of the supply.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an apparatus which guarantees the continuous transporting of a commodity which is prone to a forming of a bridge, specifically citrus fruits, in a predetermined direction for an individual discharging of a respective single article through a discharge opening.
A further object is to provide an apparatus comprising a plurality of rollers positioned closely adjacent of each other and located at a longitudinal center area of the container floor which rises obliquely relative to the container walls, which rollers have equal cross-sectional shapes in form of a regular polygon having a noncircular form set by curvilinear surfaces of the rollers and which rollers are adapted to be driven in the same sense and same angular position in order to transport the commodity resting on the rollers further in the direction of rotation of the rollers; and comprising a plurality of pistons of which a respective number are arranged at both sides of the row of rollers and at distances between the individual pistons, which pistons are adapted to be moved upwards and downwards to move the commodity in order to prevent the forming of bridges.
Due to the rollers having a non-circular cross-section the fruits are kept moving and are transported further specifically in a direction corresponding to the direction of rotation of the rollers. Pistons are preferably present at both sides of the rollers which are placed in line, which pistons can be moved upwards and downwards and which push into the pile of citrus fruits through the inclined container bottom surface and keep the fruits moving continuously.